bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Carson
Charlotte Moore was a friend of BoJack's and former girlfriend to Herb Kazzaz. She currently resides in Tesuque, just outside Santa Fe, New Mexico, where she owns a store called "Your Deer Friend." She has a husband, Kyle, and two children, Penny and Trip. Appearance Charlotte is a female deer. She has light brown fur, with cream colored fur on her eyes, mouth, inside of her ears, and front of her body, along with 3 cream colored freckles on both her cheeks and darker light brown fur on the top halves of her ears and on a spot on the top of her head, which could represent hair, along with a very small tuft of fur that sticks up on it. She has purple eyes. In the 80s, she wore a short purple dress with a black belt and yellow zigzag like designs on it, a sleeveless light blue jean jacket, 2 necklaces with magenta pink beads, neon colored bracelets, small light blue leg warmers, and purple sneakers. In Herb's photograph and BoJack's hallucination dream in "Downer Ending", Charlotte wears a sleeveless lavender dress with what appears to be little orange and green flowers on it and green boots with grey socks, and a grey sweater over her dress. In the summertime she wore a tank top version of this dress, along with green shorts. She now has bags under her eyes In "Escape From L.A.", she is shown to now regularly wear a jean jacket over a white top with a long red, maroon, pink, and blue skirt, brown shoes, 2 necklaces, and a bracelet on her left wrist. She also still has bags under her eyes. Background Charlotte first appears in a series of flashbacks to BoJack's life in the 80s, when she was still dating Herb and best friends with both Herb and BoJack. At the onset of Herb's success, however, she decides to move to Maine. When she tells BoJack she's moving, she asks him if he would have made a move on her if Herb wasn't around, and she answers this question by saying she thinks he would't have because she thinks he's a coward. Later in the episode, in the present, a dying Herb reveals to BoJack that he still keeps in touch with her. He shows BoJack a photograph of her standing in front of a log cabin with a small lake in front of it. In "Downer Ending," BoJack has a drug-induced dream where he chose to move to Maine with Charlotte, and they are living in the cabin seen in the photo from Herb's photo. They live out a peaceful life while having a daughter together named Harper. Charlotte later reunites with BoJack at Herb's funeral, after 30 years have passed since they last saw each other. BoJack finds that she had only lived in Maine in the 80s for a month before moving and settling in New Mexico. She hands BoJack her business card and invites him to visit her if he is ever in the area. BoJack eventually visits Charlotte in the town of Tesuque, New Mexico when he runs away from Los Angeles in "Escape from L.A." She reveals to BoJack for the first time that she has a family, and invites him to stay. BoJack bonds well with her family, and extends his stay upon Charlotte's suggestion. When he returns from playing Charlotte's daughter Penny's surrogate date for her prom, (and after turning down Penny wanting them to have sex), he confides to Charlotte about his struggles and worries, to which she responds that he cannot run away from his problems, and especially himself. In a moment of tenderness, BoJack kisses Charlotte, and asks her to run away with him, confessing that he has loved her all this time. She rejects him, however, reminding him she built a good life with her family and that BoJack painfully brings her sadness. After BoJack returns to his boat, Charlotte's attention is drawn by one solitary balloon with a glowstick attached floating down; a balloon made earlier in the evening by BoJack and Penny's prom group after ditching the prom. She follows it toward BoJack's boat, where she hears noises coming from within. She then opens the cabin door to catch BoJack and Penny in a compromising position. She angrily orders Penny to go to her room, and demands BoJack leave within half an hour or else she would call the police. Charlotte ends by threatening BoJack that if she catches him trying to contact her or her family again, she would kill him. She and Penny are indirectly mentioned by BoJack in the Season 3 episode, "Start Spreading The News" after BoJack's libido is ruined. Though Penny receives further mention as well as an appearance, Charlotte has no further ties to the season. Personality Charlotte is shown to be an easy going, fun loving person, and has always been a good friend to BoJack, Charlotte is sad to see BoJack's self-destructive tendencies and tries her best to steer him in the right direction while avoiding being caught up in his life. Relationships *BoJack Horseman: Ex-Friend *Herb Kazzaz: Ex-Boyfriend/Friend *Kyle: Husband *Penny: Daughter *Trip: Son Gallery Trivia * Charlotte is 3 years younger than BoJack * She is the second person in the series to say the f word to BoJack. ** The writers intentionally only use the f word once per season and only when BoJack has permanently ruined a relationship Quotes * " And if you ever try to contact me or my family again, I will fucking kill you." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive